


дохлые герои

by archonofcringe



Category: Across the Void (Visual Novel)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Sacrifice, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archonofcringe/pseuds/archonofcringe
Summary: Мир восстанавливается: но на нем после армий Пустоты любая вещь зажила бы, как на собаке. Атлас -- в превосходном, восхитительном состоянии. Его копия. И такой же копией сидит его брат, его подобие, в капитанском кресле.Это всего лишь модель. ИИ, которому забили в голову пару программ и придали подобие Новы.Люди, впрочем, в восторге.Знакомое лицо с пронзительным взглядом мелькает на витринах, прилавках, в буклетах и новостях, ему подражают все: от дивайни до родных кибер. Нова стал героем.А те, как известно, нужнее миру мертвыми.Постканон, шаткий и хлипкий мир, горизонтальный инцест, идолизация Новы. Эос / Нова, sacrifice ending. Артемис Индастриз разваливаются по частям, компании навариваются на мертвом герое, родители гг пропали без вести. Куча авторских хэдканонов о сеттинге, PB gimme a sequel.
Relationships: Eos Elara / Nova Elara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	дохлые герои

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод названий делался ручками и от идеала далек. 
> 
> А, и инцеста тут начинается с третьей отбивки. Потому что я могу. 
> 
> Соль или Сол -- я так и не разобрался, как писать, поэтому Соль. От богов Мани / Соль.

_You'll be the hero of the neighbouhood_

_Nobody knows that you left for good_

Еще одна брошюра — со знакомым лицом на первой же странице: тонкий кусок пластика отбивает внизу какие — то буквы на всеобщем, но читать Эосу их тошно. Эосу вообще в последнее время _тошно_. И дело даже не в том, что Нова, его Нова, Нова — вечно — пытавшийся — заставить — их — ладить — друг — с — другом, стал ебаным символом. И дело даже не в том, что каждый твердит Нова — Нова — Нова, и дело не в том, что с буклетов и плакатов на него смотрит знакомое лицо: поджатые губы, узкие глаза, фиолетовые кибер — линии.

Дело в том, что оно сопровождает его постоянно.

Дело в том, что оно смотрит на него везде и всюду.

Дело в том, что брата Эос бы предпочел мертвому спасителю всея галактики.

Пока Нова был — они не лаялись с Пакс день — деньской. Они бы не разругались окончательно и она бы не метнула тяжелый сервиз из дивайнийского фарфора прямо ему в голову.

Промахнулась. Внесла его в черный список на каждой голо — линии. Ушла, громыхая каблуками по железной лестнице — остатки старого, далекого мира.

Металл стал по — своему родным. Гроб Новы они сделали из стали и платины — вот только нечего там было хоронить.

Кажется, идея Пакс. Или Артемиды — и та, и другая с ним больше дел иметь не желают.

Все из — за того, что он назвал Джура так, как они того заслуживали.

Все из — за того, что его брат пожертвовал ради них собой, а им это — плюнуть и растереть.

Он не намерен извиняться.

Он мало что намерен сделать — горечь и точка стали привычнее рассвета. Утреннего чая. Очередных новостей о монументе в честь Новы Элары, спасителя галактики.

Забавная деталь о спасителях и героях — они долго не _живут_.

_________________________

Эос понимает — брат бы хотел, чтобы он продолжил жить дальше. Он вообще хочет, чтобы выжили все: идеалист, который способен ляпнуть такое, что хоть стой, хоть падай, от идей которого голова идет кругом — а сердце понимает, что идеи — то он попытается претворить в жизнь, рано или поздно.

Команда готова на руках носить и петь дифирамбы: сострадательный, решимый, милосердный, упорный до бараньего упрямства, созданный вести, не быть ведомым.

Эосу сложно прибавлять к этому «был».

Потому что Нова именно _был_ — его подражания, смотрящие пустыми, знакомыми, фиолетовыми глазами останутся лишь бледным подобием.

И при взгляде на каждую ему хочется разбить их пустые металлические головки. Не будет крови — это лишь подражание, копия, пародия.

Он протестовал против этой идеи всеми силами, пытался переубедить саму Лиру, но та лишь тихо кивнула — и в её волосах прошелестели начавшие вянуть цветы.

«Им нужен _символ_ , Маршал Элара. После этой войны, после этих потерь им нужно… что — то, что — то, за что они смогут уцепиться. Якорь для Бастиона… и _Джуры_.»

Голос императрицы тих, мягок — но Эоса не покидает ощущение, что с него содрали кожу живьем, одним махом. Его брат станет символом для враждующих сторон.

Их причиной не оттолкнуть протянутую другой стороной руку.

Эос не узнает своего же голоса. Он говорит, что идея разумна — но он бы предпочел, чтобы Нову… капитана Элару не возносили на пьедестал смутьяны и вольнодумцы.

Разве недостаточно лишь _Бастиона_?

Взгляд Лиры холодеет.

«Ваш брат, _маршал_ Элара, просил в свои последние минуты меня о создании мира. О примирении враждующих сторон. Я намерена почтить _его_ посмертное желание.»

«Мы обязаны не позволить его жертве быть напрасной.»

Она выделяет _мы_ с такой твёрдостью, что на ум лезет обшивка Атласа: начиненного неуставными улучшениями и обновлениями протоколов настолько, что в коде начала путаться даже Пакс. Холодная. Металл — он не знает, какой.

Одно — единственное слово обжигает — он был готов на это ради Джуры? Ради… ради них?!

Но в глазах императрицы, сенатора, миротворца — сталь и платина, материалы гроба Новы и из уважения не к ней, но к нему он молчит. Дает короткий кивок. Уходит.

А потом — рыдает, воет, сухо и злобно в крохотной квартирке. Бастион желает ему удачного отпуска — в таком состоянии он им только во вред.

Джура, Джура, _Джура_.

И Бастиону придется работать с ними бок о бок.

Ради них, собственно, он еще не пустил себе в голову болт из потертого арбалета (подарок от Барлоу, Барлоу, сенатора пустоты — не дотянулись руки вышвырнуть его после… после) — у него есть долг. Ответственность. Обязанность. Ради них Эос обязан хотя бы попытаться сшить себя наживую, спаять и сковать воедино схемы вперемешку с искусственной кожей — в груди зияет свежая, пустая развалина. Но Бастион может гарантировать, что маршал вернется в строй через месяц, не более.

_________________________

И он возвращается. Под аккомпанемент грохота сапогов о металл, запаха плазмы и свиста лазера разум входит в привычную рутину — киберы, как когда — то говорил Меридиан, на редкость выносливые скотины.

Сигоги тоже. Холмс подтвердит, на личном опыте.

Вот только если у того оторвало ноги бомбой Джуры (Джура, Джура, Джура, пустота ее подери), ему разодрало сердце — намертво, контрольным. А то, что стучит внутри — фикция. Подражание, _пародия_.

Он смирился с Новами. С их фиолетовыми глазами, которые не могут его отпустить, которые не мигают, не живут.

Людям — а значит, и Бастиону, нужен символ. Этого хотел бы его брат. Последняя мысль убеждает его куда больше просто отвернуться от очередного Новы — немигающие пустые фиолетовые глаза готовы, кажется, прожечь в нем дыру. Но разве _пародия_ на такое способна?

_________________________

Нова никогда не видел его как старшего брата. Он любил его, искренне и пылко, но он любит всех, не выделяя никого — и хоть по нему сходит с ума половина экипажа, они не получают и намека.

Капитан в состоянии держать личное и рабочее в уютных, никогда не соприкасающихся коробочках.

А ебать свою команду — это уже, простите, против протокола.

«Все равно что мешать виски с… галактической свежестью… нет, не то…»

На его прямой вопрос — почему он шарахается от любых попыток познакомить его с кем — нибудь симпатичным, капитан Элара начинает ощутимо мяться.

«Как там назывался твой любимый микс? Взрыв Сверхновой?»

«А, ты о нем?»

Эос позволяет себе отвлечься на пару минут, перебирая в голове бары, где он пил и (список становится больше раза в два) где ему больше не наливают, прежде чем спохватиться — и вновь упереться взглядом в знакомые фиолетовые глаза.

Как его кибер — линии.

«Ты морозишься уже, дай звезды вспомнить, лет десять. У тебя хоть кто — нибудь за твое обучение был?»

Нова отводит взгляд в сторону — кибер — линии горят ровно, даже не мигают.

«С каких пор маршал Элара интересуется, с кем я сплю в нерабочее время?»

« _Маршал_ Элара слишком хорошо помнит, что ты успел натворить.»

И они вспыхивают ярким аметистом, от которого начинает колоть в глазах — а костяшки пальцев капитана забелели от того, как он вцепился в кресло. Вот — вот сломает.

Они слишком хорошо помнят, оба, что он умудрился натворить.

_________________________

Элара еще даже не капитан, даже не кадет и фиолетовые глаза смотрят с ужасом на кровящие костяшки Эоса.

Сам он потирает синяк на щеке с неохотой, с опаской — рука у старшего тяжелая. Неужели это… так неправильно?

Эос смотрит на Нову — и не может оторвать глаз. Лишь дурак не поймет, что не должно такого случиться с ними, братьями пусть не по крови, но по днк и кибер — линиями: у Пакс они жгутся остро, холодно — знак, что своя.

У Новы — отдают приятным теплом, греют вечно холодные пальцы, жгут, но рук отнять он не мог, не мог и оторваться — лишь когда тот руки распустил, словно разряд по телу прошел.

Не должен родной брат так отчаянно впиваться в его губы, зарываться всей пятерней в острый металлический ежик, не должен целовать пылко, целовать неопытно, но старательно, _целовать_.

Не должен!

Кибер — линии саднят. Кулак болит — он и сам не хотел на Нову руку поднять. Просто так вышло.

«Просто так вышло.» Так они оправдываются перед родителями и Пакс — и Эос может поклясться, что брат закусил губу до крови, сжал кулаки до крови и кивает, кивает, кивает. Подрались. Да, из — за Бастиона. Да, Нова не хочет идти в Маршалы.

Они помнят это. Слишком хорошо.

Нова до сих пор боится его касаться.

_________________________

Нова любит всех одинаково пылко, как сестёр и братьев, он готов служить ради их общего блага — вот только не как Маршал, простите. Не его призвание.

А еще — из — за одной небольшой причины. Ростом в два метра двадцать, черно — синими волосами и линиями, которые так приятно жглись десять лет назад.

Нова — капитан Элара в белоснежном плаще, капитан круизного корабля «Атлас». Мастер нестандартных решений, как говорит резюме Соля.

Нова надеется, как капитан, как Элара, что хотя бы в небе Эос перестанет грызть ему душу, свившись там словно гадюка.

Страшно лезть руками, страшно вытаскивать, но и оставлять страшнее некуда: эти твари из ядовитых. Наверное, остались как осколок старого мира.

Встречать его — только зря бередить змеиное гнездо.

А вот звезды — звезды это выбьют.

Все эти планы летят в пустоту, когда на борту опять появляется он.

Маршал Элара.

Эос Элара. Его старший, мать его, _брат_.

_________________________

Когда Матару взрывается дождем обломков, трупов и дыма, Нова винит себя.

Он должен был быть лучше. Должен был предусмотреть все, все, все, все — от стыда и боли, рвущей на части капитан Элара держится лишь на успокоительных, которых он явно наглотался больше допустимой нормы.

Если бьющаяся внутри жестянка, смесь техники и плоти, считается сердцем, по количеству ударов за минуту ему светит инфаркт в ближайшие три дня. А если они не найдут Эоса в эти три дня, ничего другого светить ему не станет — его люди, его команда рыскают по обломкам старательнее с каждой новой таблеткой, принятой под язык.

«Мы не можем покинуть Матару, оставив одного из наших клиентов в потенциально летальной для них ситуации. Артемис Энтерпрайз всегда ценит безопасность и благополучие пассажиров выше собственной и мы рады предоставить вам любые компенсации за несомненно нанесенный во время атаки моральный ущерб.»

Знакомая сказочка, но людей надо успокоить — официозом.

Ни на что другое его не хватает. Очередная таблетка под язык.

Лиру не могут найти уже день. От боя в ушах сложно разобрать чужие слова — так и кажется, что это Эос, что он повторяет свое имя раз за разом, раз за разом, но обращается к нему не он.

Соль. _Разумеется_.

«Капитан Элара, один из клиентов…» «Конечно.»

Головная боль и сердце бьют набатом в ушах, он не спал уже день, два, два с половиной — получеловек, полумашина не в силах пересилить свою природу.

Не сигог же.

И когда он наконец замечает знакомую фигуру, знакомые синие пряди — капитан Нова Элара стискивает Эоса до треска в ребрах. Его мутит, он почти не мыслит трезво — но он тут, он тут, тут!

Эос, _Эос_. И плевать на пощечину… которой не наступает. Нова дрожит, когда знакомые руки прижимают его крепче — и сам понять от чего не может. Он не оттолкнул. Подошел сам.

Он его _обнял_.

_________________________

Нова Элара — неистребимый идеалист, пытающийся выбрать меньшее из двух зол. Нова пытается балансировать на тонкой нити между Бастионом и Джурой, пытается унять и одних, и других, пытается уговорить их сложить оружие.

Нова Элара разваливается по частям и держит строгий целибат, потому что никого, кроме Эоса, любить не способен. Он трескается словно гранит, словно роскошный мрамор, от воздействия внешних сил, от попыток успеть сделать все и сразу и жить с последствиями — счет идет на часы, на минуты, капитана Элару могут сдернуть с постели, во время еды.

Очередные новости о Джуре, капитан.

Эос фыркает, неодобрительно, но на Нову ему страшно смотреть — он выглядит холено лишь благодаря часовым (и он засекал) утренним марафетам. Он почти никогда не спит. Ничего не ест.

Взгляд — такой же пронзительный и больной.

Очередные новости о Бастионе, капитан.

Принц Барлоу вышел на контакт, капитан.

Капитану Эларе нужен крепкий сон и отдых — Эос вспоминает их поцелуй и машинально закусывает губу, словно брат.

Брат.

 _Пустота_. Смотреть на то, как он сгорает словно свечка, как его линии горят все слабее и слабее — невыносимо и перепихнуться он предлагает сначала в шутку, в надежде, что тот ее такой и посчитает.

В конце концов, не он ли сам к нему тогда полез? Тряхнем стариной, так сказать.

К сожалению, для Новы это не шутка.

Сначала подобное — омерзительно: он одергивает себя, когда его глаза скользят по родному телу, крепкому и гладкому, когда он позволяет себе засмотреться на лицо с горящими, греющими линиями, на крепкие плечи, на разлетевшуюся золотыми крыльями тату на его груди — лекру, лепра?

Сначала, он корит себя за каждое проявление слабости, за каждый неслышный (упаси звезды кто заметит их за таким — еще хуже, чем завалиться в постель с кем из команды) стон, за каждое ненужное касание.

За трепет его ресниц, который он замечает при свете его меток.

За тепло его тела — он жаркий, словно трубы с плазмой.

За то, что ему становится все труднее и труднее его покинуть. Эос себя и за первый поцелуй ненавидит — осторожный, боязливый (Нова слишком помнит тот синяк), и за то, что отвечает едва ли не жарче Новы.

За то, что спит с ним. Родным братом. У него, разумеется, веер оправданий — лишь бы не помнить, как он шипел сквозь зубы то, от чего бы покраснел и вечно невозмутимый, стальной Соль.

Во — первых, это идет брату на пользу — он наконец — то спит крепко. Линии начинают гореть стабильнее, отдают менее беспорядочным теплом.

Во — вторых… во — вторых, во — вторых… при взгляде на спокойно спящего, улыбающегося, счастливого брата ему становится легче — он лег бы за его счастье костьми. Он рад, что капитан перестает трещать по швам, разваливаться на сотни маленьких Нов, что его взгляд плавно перетекает из фанатичного в пронзительный.

А еще… А еще, он и не… Мысли скачут в голове, когда он неосознанно касается губами чужого, родного, любимого плеча. Это, пустота раздери, _неправильно_ — и он чувствует себя грязным, нечистым, сбившимся в коде, они оба понимают, что так быть не должно — но посреди хаоса вечных атак, Матару, войны это остается их единственным утешением.

Он рад видеть его счастливым. Порой, наматывая на палец пряди волос (они теплые, жесткие, похожи по ощущениям на проволоку) Новы, Эос думает — а стоило ли поддаваться? Стоило ли отвечать на тот поцелуй, спустя десять лет, стоило дергать и бередить ту старую рану?

Нова Элара спит крепко, крепче некуда.

Нова Элара знает, что Эос никуда не уйдет — пока этот хаос наконец — то не закончится. Его счастье важнее.

________________________________

Нова Элара дрожит, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу.

Нова Элара обладает запасом астральных зарядов, способных превратить в пустыню любую _планету_ больших размеров. А может, и пару.

И пусть земля — давно уже старый мир, от которого остались лишь обломки и осколки, факт остается. У него наконец — то есть средства для того, чтобы убрать хотя бы одну из сторон войны. Чтобы наконец — то закончить парад смертей.

Его вина. Должен был предусмотреть. Обязан был.

Адмирал Деймос? Мертва. KIA. Холмс? Был на грани. Зекей? Еле вытащили. Эос… Эос… Эос? Были так близко к тому, чтобы потерять и его. Эос, пустота его раздери, чуть не сдох! А сейчас — лежит в их постели, пытается составить примерный план того, как они разберутся с пустотой, желательно не сдохнув сами.

Нова Элара рад помогать людям и служить на благо миру, но умирать он совершенно не намерен. Да и становиться героем — тоже.

«Знаешь, в чем ирония героев? Они почему — то очень часто умирают.»

Он говорит это невпопад, почти не думая. 

В кружке — кофе ромли, способный прикончить и лошадь. На столе — их планы против пустоты. За окном — практически закат. Часы мерно идут вперед.

«Если ты увидишь меня окруженным кучей поклонников за мое героическое противостояние пустоте и с медалью, лучше пристрели. Зазвездиться так проще некуда.»

«А ты не хочешь?»

«Эос, я в _лучшем_ случае, бесславно сдохну. В _худшем_ — спасу мир.»

Нова кладет ладонь на его плечо — кибер — линии больше не жгутся, греют.

«Но в любом случае, я не буду для них уже _Новой_. Я буду капитаном Эларой, спасителем всего и вся, героичным героем, символом и идолом.»

Он смеется, делая глоток — звучит его смех тонко, жестко, отдает металлом. Затем — выпивает кружку залпом.

«А мне с этим еще жить потом. Так что не — не — не, обойдусь.»

Эос улыбается — Нову бьет крупная дрожь, у него трясутся руки (и не факт, что от кофе), а все еще хохорится.

Эос удивляется, как… нормально начало ощущаться подобное — по сравнению с Пустотой, Бастионом и Джурой. Это был другой тип странности. Уютный. Родной.

До атаки остается четыре с половиной часа.

________________________________

Нова Элара не хочет умирать, да и становиться героем в его планы точно не входит — пистолет горит в руках от жара и ему кажется, что тот вот — вот рванет в его же руках.

Пустота схлестнулась с Бастионом и Джурой. Воздух пахнет металлом и кровью.

Он убил Барлоу. Своими же руками, вытолкал из подземелья разума, из воспоминаний, куда не должны лезть грязные эпохские лапы — Холмс того, тоже.

Его руки начинают дрожать — белая плитка Кибера скользит от крови, в воздухе свистят пули, пахнет плазмой.

И их корабль так возмутительно близко, что можно долететь и на Атласе…

Нова Элара всегда хотел лишь мира. Пытался переубедить врагов, соперников, пытался унять враждующих, пытался быть дипломатом — для них, для всей галактики.

Нова Элара знает, что с таким оружием что Джура, что Бастион его не удержат, хоть вручи половину каждым — и он решает обеспечить его с гарантиями.

Атлас срывается в небо, неся на борту заряды, способные превратить в пустыню любую большую планету. И не факт, что одну.

Нова Элара закрывает глаза, вводя последнюю команду.

«Главное, чтобы Эос не нашел ту голо.»

Потому что он заслуживает жить дальше. Без ночей со своим родным братом, без его поцелуев и привычки перебарщивать с сахаром в ромлийском кофе — без его любви, без необходимости наступить самому себе на горло ради чужого счастья.

Пусть он найдет себе кого — нибудь хорошенького и забудет о нем — это было, это прошло.

Пусть Эос живет без страха, что кто — то пустит эти заряды в ход. Пусть он живет в мире.

Потому что он сам, Нова, другого выхода не видит — он не может отдать заряды такой разрушительной мощи ни одним, ни другим без страха, что ими воспользуются. Довольно с мира, который и так рвет на части эта война — проще, если это не достанется никому.

Потому что он сам, Нова, любит Эоса до боли, до невозможности дышать — и понимает, что это неправильно, что так нельзя. Понимает, что и эти короткие месяцы вместе были в его жизни счастливейшими — но жить тайком, прятаться ото всех, отнекиваться от вопросов? Эос так не сможет. Проще дать ему возможность быть счастливым с кем — то другим.

Потому что он, Нова, проще пожертвует собой, чем другими.

Потому что он, Нова, свою жизнь ни во что не ставит.

Последнее сообщение — императрице. Комм отключен. В последние свои моменты он почему — то чувствует запах кофе.

В последние свои моменты ему интересно — исполнит ли она его просьбу?

________________________________

Голо дрожит и хрипит, прерывается — снято в спешке, частично стерто, но Эосу плевать.

Эосу, в общем — то, плевать на множество вещей.

Он не уходил с Кибера до последнего, надеялся, ждал что рано или поздно Атлас вернется — и Нова спрыгнет оттуда с его невыносимой улыбкой и металлическим смехом. Не вернулся.

KIA.

Его уже начинают чествовать как героя — и смотреть на квартиру, без него такую пустую, тошно. В ушах звучит его голос — прежде, чем он опять, залпом выпил третью за эту ночь чашку кофе, разведенную «возмутительной» смесью молока, ванили и почти что ведра сахара на порцию.

«Но в любом случае, я не буду для них уже Новой. Я буду _капитаном_ Эларой, спасителем всего и вся, героичным героем, символом и идолом.»

Запись — дрожит и прерывается, рябит, слова с трудом различимы, но это он, это Нова. Она нашлась случайно, в помойке среди удаленных обновлений и файлов, которые Нова из себя выковыривал еще старательнее системных обновлений — трекеры, программы с настройками приватности, полустертый wav. файл.

Последний шанс услышать его голос. Пусть и через сломанную Ви.

Эос заваривает кофе. Четыре столовые ложки сахара на кружку, которую Пакс сможет удержать лишь двумя руками. Молоко, ваниль.

Голос Новы — сбивчив и нечеток.

«И дело не в том, что у меня нет возможности с кем — нибудь потрахаться — кадетам прошили софт раз восемнадцать так точно. Дело в том, что… не то. Не ощущается. Неправильно. У меня даже встать на них не может.»

Глоток. Эта сладкая мерзость — единственный вид кофе, который Нова признает.

«Сегодня мне предложили пойти на свидание. Капитан круиза — профессия, на самом деле, романтичная. Подумать только, еще пара системных обновлений — и я увижу солнце и звезды не на голо. Ну, я их и так вижу. Но вживую.

Ей пришлось отказать. Я не по девочкам. Да и не по мальчикам тоже, если так прикинуть.»

Из обрывков меток, из редко произносимых даты и времени становится ясно — дневник. Единственное, что от него осталось.

Эос слушает внимательно, пристально.

«Я ушел в капитаны, чтобы помогать другим. Я хотел быть для них чем — то хорошим посреди этого космоса. И я… **eeskaaae reveelyaneei**. С ума сошел.»

Это — дивайнийский: с количеством форм больше, чем у дерева корней, тягучий и плавный, мягкий и подобный шелесту листвы — Эос помнит Маршала, который вечно срывался на родной.

 **Иискааээ** — вроде бы, один из производных глагола «любить». Какая — то из форм — не семейная, там другие последние гласные и ударение на другой слог, не так тянется… Братская? Иной ударный слог и по — другому составлена. Дружеская? Та звучит мягче и начинается с более тягучих нот.

Эос вспоминает тот отчаянный поцелуй — за год до отправки Новы в кадеты. **Иискааээ** — любовь романтическая.

Неправильная, больная, безумная — дивайни бросят такое в лицо неудачному союзу, отвратительной паре, влюбленным безумцам. « **Иискаээ иикен аре та ва наатиэе!** » « **Твоя любовь сведет вас с ума!** » Рука Эоса холодеет.

Выходит, давно он это чувствовал. Давно — запись мигает, хрипит, возобновляется на середине фразы.

«… словно _гниль_ какая в груди — железо не ржавеет, но плоть — еще как. Мне на него смотреть больно, невыносимо, я не могу ему сказать, что люблю, а на других и смотреть тошно! Не хочу, не хочу, не хочу, вырвите эту дрянь из моей груди!»

Всхлипы отдаются эхом — здесь ему едва ли обновили память пятнадцать раз, он слишком хорошо помнит этот звенящий металлом голос. Он остался лишь во смехе.

«Да и хер с ним. Мне не впервой такое прятать. Пятнадцать обновлений пережил — справлюсь. _Справлюсь_! Он кого лучше заслуживает. И рука у него тяжелая.»

И за ней, сразу же, новая запись. 

«Я его с детства любил. Сначала как брата, потом… нет. Словно гниль везде прокралась, а и лезть к ней мерзко. Не хочу такое чувствовать. Не хочу… но никого другого вынести не могу. Запускал диагностику раза три — ничего не сбоит! Все просто _охуенно_ стабильно!»

Последняя запись — недавняя. Свежая. Эос ставит кружку на стол — дрожащие пальцы ее не удержат. По спине ползет холодок… может теперь узнает, что заставило протаранить тот корабль. Подорвать себя?

 _Умереть_?!

«Ни Вангарду, ни Джуре отдавать такое не стану. Костями лягу, но не стану — все равно, что плазменную горелку отдавать на поиграться свежесозданному киберу.»

Слышно, как он вздыхает. Ставит что — то на стол.

«Я… толком не задумывался, что это может оказаться моей последней записью. До атаки часа два, а мне… не не спится. Если я выживу — а я должен, мне всегда так везет — умирают все вокруг меня, а я держусь, если я выживу… Я не знаю, что будет.»

Вздох. Запись прерывается и Эосу приходится перематывать ее вперед по секунде, пытаясь разобрать и слово среди белого шума и помех.

«Эос и без меня обойдется. Ему… не нужны _такие_ отношения — за такое разве что исключат из Бастиона с волчьим билетом, с позором, о котором пресса греметь будет месяца три. Пакс уже взрослая, у нее свои дела.»

Слышно, как он выстукивает по столешнице какую — то мелодию.

«Я и так же справлялся, я же помогал? Не был обузой? Перспектива стать героем… я не хочу появляться в книжках по истории. Я не хочу, чтобы даты моей жизни учили дети всего кольца, я не хочу, чтобы они заученно твердили « _Капитан_ Нова Элара родился на центральном кольце на планете Кибер в такой — то год и такое — то число»! Я не хочу, не хочу, не хочу даже в такое лезть! Я всего лишь пытался помочь, как умел — я не хочу становиться известным, спасителем всего человечества. Сдохнуть будет проще, чем с _таким_ жить!»

Остаток записи — тихие, нервные вздохи. Звуки заряжаемого пистолета. Писк Ви. Запись заканчивается.

Эос, сам того не замечая, вбивает команду на возвращение к фабричным настройкам. Эос знает, что его брат бы этого хотел.

________________________________

Смерть ~~Новы~~ капитана Элары — праздник. Праздник скорби и торжества: они празднуют его жертву, хлипкий и шаткий мир, который никак не может стать крепче несмотря на все усилия императрицы.

Смерть _капитана_ Элары — песни и плач, знакомые фиолетовые глаза, смотрящие со всех возможных ракурсов, немые болванчики — пародии мертвого героя, говорящие вразнобой металлическими голосами.

Смерть Элары — церемонии и переживание одного и того же момента каждый год: в фальшивом гробу не лежит его тело, его похоронили пустым, но к нему тянутся бесчисленные руки — мертвый спаситель, идол, _герой_.

Разумеется, этот момент станет историей. Армии Пустоты уничтожены.

Им, ~~Новой~~.

 _ **Капитаном**_ Эларой.

Эос смотрит в глаза одному из монументов. Отлитому из стали и платины, с глазами такими же пронзительно — фиолетовыми — точная копия. Ни одной неточности — белый плащ за его спиной похож на крылья.

«Эос, я в лучшем случае, бесславно сдохну. В худшем — спасу мир.»

Он спас его — он возвращается к привычной жизни рывками, усилиями. И мир, который так хотел, тоже на месте — хотя и дрожит, и рябит словно его посмертная запись, хотя и готов рухнуть в любой момент. Его лицо смотрит на него со всех экранов и витрин. Его используют как кнут и пряник, как напоминание, о нем щебечет каждый встречный.

«Если ты увидишь меня окруженным кучей поклонников за мое героическое противостояние пустоте и с медалью, лучше пристрели. Зазвездиться так проще некуда.»

У него появляются подражатели. Не — киберы чертят на себе линии фиолетовым неоном и идут в кадеты — в надежде стать как _капитан_ Элара, хоть немного, красят волосы в черный с парой фиолетовых прядок и тренируются смотреть на окружающих как на дерьмо.

Хотя у _Новы_ — у _его_ Новы взгляд был не такой. Тонкий, пронзительный… участливый. Он вообще от природы был поразительно сдержан и вежлив.

Киберы просят сделать им потомков по подобию _капитана_ Элары— и машины работают стабильно, ровно, выдавая небольшие, еще теплые от фабричного жара модельки, что вырастут в него. Пародию Новы.

Его _копию_.

«Я _не_ хочу, чтобы даты моей жизни учили дети всего кольца, я не хочу, чтобы они заученно твердили « _Капитан_ Нова Элара родился на центральном кольце на планете Кибер в такой — то год и такое — то число»! Я не хочу, не хочу, не хочу даже в такое лезть! Я всего лишь пытался помочь, как умел — я не хочу становиться известным, спасителем всего человечества.»

Из человека, из его брата, из любимого _Нова_ превращается в символ, в _капитана_ Элару, в образ — _объект_ , и однажды Эос не выдерживает. Он открывает новый документ. Брат был бы против таких мер — но брат бы был против превращения в _символ_ и идола тоже!

**«Меня зовут Эос Элара и я приходился герою центрального кольца, Нове Эларе, братом и возлюбленным.»**

К черту репутацию. Он и так работает через силу, морщась и дергаясь от случайно попадающих на него капель славы мертвого брата.

**«Я сопровождал его во время ныне знаменитой битвы за Кибер.»**

Он был его братом. _Живым_ , смешливым, вежливым и дипломатичным, пытающимся вечно примирить злейших соперников и врагов. Он любил ромлийское кофе и шпарил на дивайнийском как на родном и всеобщем. У него были золотые руки и прекрасное понимание механики. Он не был героем без страха и упрека. 

**«Я расскажу вам о _Нове_ Эларе — расскажу о вещах, что вы не знали до этого, раскрою тайны героя центрального кольца.»**

И он не останется символом и идолом. Он будет человеком, не примером для подражания. Не героем.

В ушах вновь звучит знакомый веселый голос. «Знаешь, в чем ирония _героев_? Они почему — то очень часто _умирают_.»


End file.
